An incendiary fragmentation particle is known from FR-A1-25 26 154. The incendiary mass is accommodated in a central recess at the tail section of the droplet-shaped carrier body. The ribs serve for flight stabilization of the body.
Equally known are incendiary fragmentation particles, especially for projectiles comprising an oxygen carrier provided in the incendiary mass such as disclosed in DE-A1-34 01 538.
These, however, suffer from the disadvantage of an unreliable incendiary effect due the aerodynamic heating of the incendiary fragmentation particles during their exterior ballistic flight. Also, for a given burning duration, known incendiary fragmentation particles have a relatively short action distance.
It is an object of the invention to provide incendiary fragmentation particles having good ballistic properties, capable of penetrating into the target and being amply coated with a pyrophoric mass, in order to achieve the desired incendiary effect.